The Lost Birchwood: Reboot
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: in this reboot alternate timeline, Bernice was adopted by Mrs Gray's Daughter Rosella Gray when she was just a baby. how different will things be for Bernice if she ends up meeting her biological family a different way and what will happen in this timeline that doesn't in the original timeline? one can only see with ones own eyes [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1][Canceled]


**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Kaitlyn and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis &amp; Disney**

**Credit Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**just so you know I'm still going to work on The Lost Birchwood (The Original ) **

**and The Birchwood: Side Story, I'm still going to work on that too as well as the others I have when I can.  
**

**and I'm thinking that Tresa could be adopted by Rosella too, but I guess I will have to think about it.**

**I just couldn't help but write this idea down **

**and anyway I hope you like this Chapter**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

well this was just great, mom says we are moving but I really didn't want to move but at the same time I did.

it was really confusing cause the reasons I wanted to stay was because I was scared of change

and the reasons I wanted to go was because I wanted to get away from the teasing I was getting at my school

I don't dress like the other girls at my school, I wear big sweaters all the time to hide my figure because I'm kinda shy about showing my figure

and even in hot days I can be found wearing a sweater outside, but when I'm inside at home I can just wear a t-shirt that was too big for me but still hides my figure.

my mom tells me I shouldn't try to hide away from others and I should try to make friends

well I did make a friend once her name is Kaitlyn, we met at the hospital a few years back

she was in the same room as me, she had some bandages around her head and when I ask her what happen to her she told me she didn't want to talk about it, I think perhaps she had hit her head or got into maybe a car accident but I wasn't sure but I didn't ask anymore after that and just thought it be best if she tells me in her own time.

she said she had lived somewhere in Texas but was brought over to the hospital where I lived at for further treatment

I do wish she would tell me what happen to her but I don't want to keep asking her and get her mad at me, I really do believe when the time is right she will tell me when she is ready.

after Kaitlyn got out of the hospital she started to go live with her grandparents who by luck lived right next to me and my mom so I could visit Kaitlyn any time I wanted.

she once told me I look like her friend who's name is Beatrice, and Kaitlyn said we could be twins but I don't know

could me and her friend from Texas really look that much alike?

right now I was at a farewell party at Kaitlyn's grandparents house that was for me and my mom

and come to think of it I was going to miss one thing about living here, and that was Kaitlyn and even though she doesn't like to talk about her past or how she ended up in the hospital all those few years ago but I made it a promise not to push her into telling me what happen

I would say how I ended up in the hospital but it wasn't really all that new since it happen all the time ever since I was little and I am getting treatment.

one time when I was out camping with Kaitlyn I had one of my 'episodes'

and when I woke up the next morning I was at the hospital and Kaitlyn was crying and siting down in a chair next to the bed I was in

and when she saw I was awake the first thing she did was give me a bone crushing hug (but I was lucky it didn't really crush my bones.)

she said she was worried sick when I wouldn't wake up for 10 days, I couldn't help but feel guilty that day

I hated to make the people I care so much about worry over me because of my 'episodes' and it made me feel so guilty because of it

at the moment I was holding a glass of fruit punch and looking outside the window while listening to all the other guests chatter away and most of them were either friends or family of my mom.

I know I was adopted but I still think of mom as my real mother, adopted or not...her love is that of a real mother because she loves me as if I was her real child.

when I was looking outside I thought I saw something run past Kaitlyn's Grandfather's old car

and it look like a Toon Rabbit that look like Roger but that can't be because he is just a character from a movie and I guess I'm just seeing things

I was brought out of my thoughts by my mom calling me over to meet with some of her old friends

and as I walk over to where my mom and her friends are at, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched

but I decide to just ignore the feeling for now and just get through this party before I have to say good bye to my only friend in this place I live at.

and I forgot where we are moving to, I guess I will ask mom where is it we are moving to after the party is over.

**to be continued**


End file.
